Hattori
by Kaname-Nakajima
Summary: When Lucci's feathered companion go missing and he sets out to find it.


((ok, quick warning about Angst and Animal Abuse. ok, now you can read))

* * *

Lucci was on his knees, tears flooding from his eyes. They were locked on that small feathery body lying lifeless on the cold floor. He didn't take his eyes off it in the hope, the far off, impossible chance that there may be some life still left in her, that she would move or ruffle her feathers, though seeing her now he didn't know of I still wanted that or not.

He picked up the key from the cold stone floor and unlocked the seastone cuff that was clamped tightly around his ankle. The binding clinked loudly as it hit the floor.

Lucci couldn't bring himself to move, he simply stared at the broken form before him. He whispered, barely making a sound

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Lucci had been stalking the hallways alone, searching. She had disappeared some time last night and had been missing all of that day. It worried Lucci, scared him even. He hadn't ever known her to take off like this. _

_He thought to himself as he wondered, not paying attention to anything around him, only listening for her call, or the soft fluttering of her beautiful wings. _

_That's why he didn't hear him coming._

_Before he knew it a large, solid body had hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. That familiar, strong scent filled his nostrils, oppressing him, pressing down on him like a physical weight. _

_It was him. The only man in the lobby Lucci truly hated. _

_Jyabura pinned him, Lucci didn't even have the chance to tap into his devil fruit powers before he felt another pair of hands and something clamp around his ankle. His strength drained away, leaving him gasping for air, eyes wide. _

_It had been a long time since someone had cuffed him and he hated it still, the weakness, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the heat seeping through the fabric from the poisonous stone that bound him. _

"_Hey Lucci." That mocking drawl rang in his ears and a hand pressed down on the side of his face and a knee in his back, they held him down against the cold stone. The voice caused a sickening feeling of anticipation and dread to well up inside of him, adding to the sickness the cuff had already caused._

"_I got ya."_

* * *

"This is all my fault." Lucci whispered as he crawled closer to the broken body.

"I'm so, so sorry"

He knelt by the figure, the small bird before him, his only companion. Tears fell silently from his eyes, his usual stoic face, contorted in grief. His one friend, the one being he could rely on, the one thing he loved had been ripped so cruelly away from him.

Lucci gently picked her up, cradling her small, limp body in his arms. He then let everything out.

He cried

* * *

"_Got a little treat in store for ya today." Jyabura spoke as he pulled Lucci to his feet, arm held behind his back. The man didn't hold the arm there to bind him, Lucci could barely move as it was, no, he held it there to hurt him, twisting it up behind the younger man's back, pushing the joints to their limits. _

_Jyabura has never had him this trapped before, to be honest, it scared the hell out of Lucci._

"_Walk with me." He said, his voice was smooth and somewhat comforting. Lucci hand no clue what was in store for him,_

"_Le- Let me go." He panted, trying in vein to pull the arm away from him. _

"_Not a chance cat." The wolf Zoan crawly twisted the arm further up behind him, causing Lucci to arch his back in an attempt to get away from the pressure. Jyabura forced the younger man into a room off to the side, the man that was with him held the door open for the pair._

Lucci knelt there and wept for a long while, pouring his heart out into the cries. All his grief, regret and sadness pouring out of his shaking frame. He had promised her he'd look after her, he had promised and yet… and yet this still happened and he couldn't have done a thing to stop it. He'd tried, tried so hard.

"I failed you." He whispered, apologising again and again.

He ran his shaking fingers over her soft, perfect feathers, knowing all too well she could no longer feel it but still, he had to do it. His crying dulled down to a sob as he stroked the bird, her bloodstained feathers were cold to the touch, the warmth was starting to leave the body.

* * *

_Jyabura shoved the younger man into the room, he stumbled and fell, hitting his face on the cold stone floor. _

"_Ohh, are you alright down there Lucci?" the man chuckled with fake concern. He crouched down in front of the leopard Zoan and took a handful of his hair, lifting his head so he could see the younger man's face._

"_The things I could do to you right now." He chuckled._

"_Let me go Ja- Jyabura." He panted. "I'll call the authorities if- if you-" He laughed loudly, finding Lucci all too amusing._

"_If I what ha? Well guess what Lucci, were gonna be doing something really fun today." A hand slid up the back of Lucci's thigh. His eyes widened and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees._

"_Get off me!" He snapped. Jyabura stood up and placed a foot n his back, pushing him back down to the floor, laughing loudly._

"_Like I'd ever fuck you! No, I've got something much more fun in store today." He motioned to his companion and the man left the room for a short time, bringing a cage back in with him._

* * *

Lucci sat in the dark, talking quietly to the bird as he stroked it, he wasn't away of anything he was doing, his grief had shut off all his emotions, leaving him numb.

He let out a shaky breath and continued whispering, reminiscing about the time the pair had spent together, all those years…

After a long while he let out a sob, tears glistening in his eyes again.

"I love you." He whispered. He looked down at his hands, they had her blood on them.

* * *

_Lucci's eyes widened as he saw her, his one companion, his Freya. They had caught her, had her in that cage._

"_No! You can't! Let her go!" Lucci yelled, he started to push himself up against Jyabura's weight. The older man stepped to the side of his and swiftly kicked him in the kidney, causing him to crumple onto the ground._

"_Shut up! You don't get to make demands!" the bird in the cage cooed loudly and flapped around, trying to get out the cage and help Lucci. _

"_Hold him." Jyabura demanded. The marine placed the cage on a table and moved behind Lucci, pulling him to his knees and holding him tightly, he couldn't escape as much as he tried to break the grip._

"_Having fun yet Lucci?" a patronising grin was plastered on his face._

"_Let her go Jyabura!" Lucci was angrier then he'd ever been, if Jyabura touched her, armed even one feather on her…_

"_Let who go Lucci? This thing?" he picked up the cage and rattled it, spooking the dark grey pigeon._

"_YES… please let her out." The fear and anticipation was getting to him. He didn't want her to get hurt. He would even lower himself enough to beg to Jyabura._

_The older man didn't say a word. He opened the cage and thrust his hand into it, grabbing the fluttering bird. _

"_Happy now Lucci? The thing's out." Lucci was looking up at him, panting from the effects of the seastone. _

"_Let her go." The pigeon, Freya, flapped against the wolf man's grip, pecking him when she could but it was no use, the small bird couldn't get out of the grip._

_Jyabura watched Lucci, watched him struggle in vein, loving seeing him so fragile. With a large grin on his face the wolf Zoan took a hold of one of the pigeon's, soft, ash coloured feathers and pulled it loose. The bird cooed loudly at the pain from it, struggling to get loose._

"_NO! Leave her!" Lucci yelled. With a flick of the older man's hand the marine hit Lucci over the back of the head, silencing him._

"_The more you struggle Lucci the more I hurt her." He pulled out another tail feather then another, enjoying himself immensely. _

_Lucci looked down, he couldn't watch this, he stayed silent, gritting his teeth, hoping Jyabura would get bored and let her go._

"_I don't care what you do to me." Lucci said in a small voice. "Just let her go." He begged. _

_The older man just laughed and pulled a few more feathers, ignoring him._

"_I'm getting bored with this." He said with a grin. "lets try something else." He took a tight hold of the bird's wing and pulled, straining the joints._

_Lucci heard the increase in the bird's cries and looked up, his eyes widened._

"_DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER!" _

_With a wide grin Jyabura continues to pull. He could feel the joints start to dislocate under his hold. His eyes locked on Lucci, Jyabura put more strength into it, the skin beneath the bird's wing was starting to tare along be the muscles, taunt from struggling._

_With one last pull Jyabura tore the wing clean off the bird, dropping the limb on the floor. It twitched a couple of times as the nerves died._

_Lucci watched on in horror, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to fix what Jyabura had just done._

* * *

Still sobbing, Lucci carefully, ever so gently picked up the feathers and wings that had been torn from his companion. He slowly got to his feet and left the room, walking the corridors, cradling the small form of his Freya. He left the tower and wondered wound the outside of the building to a small stand of trees behind the tower. there he knelt down and placed the body on the grass.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." He whispered as he dug, the dirt compacted beneath his nails making them ache but still he dug until he was satisfied with the grave. He carefully picked up the bird and placed her in the hole, staring down into it for a long while, just whispering apologies to her again and again.

After a long while he started to slowly fill the hole in, tears blurring his vision.

"I love you Freya… I'll never forget you… I- I'll…" he finished filling the hole and just stared at it., crying for a long while. He had no one now, he was alone again, just like before.

* * *

A couple of days later Lucci found himself fitting once again before the grave. He had taken a large tile from inside and carved her name on it, marking her grave.

"It's been so hard without you." He said. His voice cold and numb. "I wish you were still here… all I want is you back." he had long since stopped crying, choosing to shut his emotions down, it was easier that way.

He was roused from his moping by a sound, a squeaking noise. When it didn't subside he stood up and started looking for the source. He stopped and stared when he found it.

A small chick was laying on the ground beneath one of the trees, squeaking and squirming, wanting to be back in the nest. Lucci watched it for a long while, not knowing what to do, or how to react.

Eventually he walked up to the chick and with shaking hands he picked it up.

"Hey…" he knew if the chick was thrown out the nest the adult bird wouldn't accept it back, it would keep throwing it out. The chick would die if he left it there.

"… Quiet down… I'll look after you." He whispered, warming the chick in his cupped hands.

"Hattori."

* * *

A/N ok, thats all done. i was really depressed that day and needed to make someone's life hell and that just happened to be Lucci. a mate came up with part if the idea (about Jy finding Hatt and picking on him in front of Lucci) but the rest is my doing ^^ hope people liked it


End file.
